


Career Advancement

by EmerySaks7



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Luc Picard, Jack Crusher and Walter Keel have been friends with Beverly Howard for quite some time. But when Jack proposes marriage to her, how will that affect Beverly's friendship with Picard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Advancement

"I am never going to pass this course," the young cadet moaned.

Her roommate glanced over at the redhead, who was presently sprawled across the bed. "Oh come on, Beverly. It can't be that bad," she coaxed.

"Yes it can, and it is."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Professor Hill! That man is so infuriating!" Her voice took on a distinct nasal tone as she continued. " 'Now, now Miss Howard. Every good doctor knows that field medicine is, at its best, experimental, and that research should be conducted to back up every theory suggested'."

Katie Sewell laughed at her impersonation. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not doing so hot in Command 101."

"Maybe a little," Beverly conceded with a smile. Rolling onto her stomach, she looked at Katie quizzically. "So, Kat," she began, changing the subject. "Whatever happened to that guy you were seeing?"

"Who? Charles?"

Beverly nodded her head.

"I don't know. We just drifted apart. We didn't have that much in common to begin with, and well, he was just so stuffy. Not at all like your boys," she laughed.

Beverly rolled her eyes and sat up. "You can say that again. Stuffy isn't the word that comes to mind when you think of Jack, Walker, and Jean-Luc. It's more like impulsive, or maybe rapscallion. I never know what to expect with those three."

"So, got any plans with the Trio, or is it just going to be Lt. Love and Beverly?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively..

"Very funny," Beverly replied. "For your information, Jack and I are just dating. Nothing serious. After all, it's not like he's the only fish in the sea."

"True," Katie agreed. "Look at Walker. He's cute and has a great personality to match."

"What about Jean-Luc?" Beverly pointed out.

"What about him?"

"Come on! Don't tell me that you don't think he's not gorgeous! And that accent …" Beverly chuckled sinfully.

"Oh, he's good looking. No argument there. It's just that he's so ... serious."

"Serious? Are we talking about the same Jean-Luc Picard? The medium size guy with the mop of brown hair?" Beverly asked in disbelief.

"All right," Katie threw her hands up in surrender. "So he's not always serious. But Bev, I'm telling you, he's serious when you're not watching him. I can't believe you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"You're kidding, right?" Katie asked incredulously. The look of confusion on Beverly's face only added to Katie's amusement. "Beverly! I can't believe you haven't noticed the looks he gives you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kat."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Bev, whenever you and Jack are out on the floor dancing, it's all he can do to keep his eyes off of you. It's like trying to talk to a brick wall. He's just not there."

"Come on, Kat. Jean-Luc's nothing more than a friend. We both feel that way," Beverly argued.

"Whatever you say, Beverly."

xxx

The club was smoky and crowded—perfect for a night on the town. People pressed up to the bar and a mass of moving bodies dominated the dance floor. The three officers and one med student pushed their way to a booth, squeezing in on either side. Beverly ended up next to Jack, directly across from Jean-Luc. Due to the small amount of space, she found her legs brushing his.

"What'll it be, folks?" The server stood there, PADD in hand, ready to take their order.

Walker glanced at Jack, grinning. "I'll take a Supernova, heavy on the vodka."

Jack thought for a moment, and flashed Walker a smile. "Okay … make mine a Warp Core Breach."

"I'm impressed, Crusher."

"As you should be, Keel."

"You, miss?"

Beverly smiled and shrugged. "Tequila Sunrise, please."

Responding to Jack and Walker's groans, she said, "I have a class tomorrow. Deal with it."

The waiter turned to Picard. "And you, sir? What will you be having?"

"Scotch, neat."

"Just like, Dix, eh Johnny?" Jack smiled.

"But of course, Jack," Picard replied.

Jack waited until the waiter left and then turned to Beverly. "So, Bev, the boys and I have a little bet going. Care to help us with it?"

She eyed him warily. "That depends, Jack. Last time I helped you three out with a bet, I ended up on probation for a month."

"Honey, I swear I had no idea that that guy was a captain!" Jack said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Besides, this is nothing like that. It's really simple, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We just want you to help decide who's the better dancer. And we figured since you are a dancer, you'd be the best person for the job. Right, Walker?"

"Definitely."

Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc, who was suddenly looking quite uncomfortable.

"I don't know …" she began.

"Aw come on, Bev. Just one dance," Jack pleaded.

"We'll even buy your drinks for you. Sort of like payment for services rendered," Walker added.

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" Beverly grinned. "You've got yourselves a deal."

"Great!" they exclaimed in unison. Walker leaned over and put his arm around Picard's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Johnny. We won't put you to shame … by much."

Jean-Luc was about to respond, but was cut short by the arrival of their drinks. Shaking his head, he picked up his scotch and drained in one toss.

xxx

Picard and Walker sat nursing their fifth drink. Walker who was well on his way to being drunk, eyed a brunette at the table across from them. Jean-Luc, the less inebriated of the two, watched as Jack and Beverly danced across the floor to an upbeat song.

Beverly moved in time with Jack to the song blaring across the room. Suddenly, she recalled her conversation with Katie earlier that day. Glancing at their table, she watched as Jean-Luc quickly averted his gaze to a spot on the wall that had suddenly captivated his attention. Her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened. What was it Katie had said?

"Everything okay, Bev?" Jack asked, concern in his eyes.

"What?" Beverly shook herself from her thoughts. "Oh...yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about something. Sorry," she offered with an apologetic smile.

"No need to be. I know you've been really busy with your classes. We all do. That's why we invited you out tonight. We took a vote and came to a unanimous decision," he deadpanned.

"Oh, you did?" A smile crossed her face.

"We did."

"And what did you decide?"

"After long hours of thought and contemplation...we decided," he paused dramatically, "that you needed a break!"

Beverly broke out laughing. "That is so profound! Where were you last semester, when I really needed that diagnosis?" she smiled.

"Alas, we were out roaming the galaxy, saving Earth from imminent danger, rescuing beautiful and exotic alien women," he joked.

"I see." She was about to say more when the music stopped.

"Looks like my time is up," Jack quipped.

"So it would seem," Beverly agreed. "Two down and one to go."

Jack spoke as they walked back to their table. "Go easy on him, Bev. He's not as talented as Walker, and not near as handsome as myself."

Beverly swatted his shoulder. "Jack Crusher! You are the most egotistical man I know!"

"And you love me for it. Admit it," he grinned.

"Hardly."

Jack smiled and took his seat. "Okay, Johnny. Your turn. Show the lady what you've got."

Jean-Luc shot him a look that let him know they would be discussing this later. Jack merely laughed.

Taking Beverly by the arm, Jean-Luc escorted her to the middle of the floor as the band began playing a slow, soft melody. He looked alarmed for a moment as Beverly moved her arms around his neck. Unsure of himself, he placed his hands lightly on her waist.

"I won't bite, you know."

"Huh? Oh yes ... I know that," Jean-Luc stammered. "It's just ..."

"What?" Beverly asked quietly.

"Truth be told, I'm rather awkward at this sort of thing. I've never been the dancing type," he replied, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"You could have fooled me," Beverly said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm. You're doing great."

Confidence returning, he slid his arms around her waist and drew her closer. "Must be the company I'm with."

"Why thank you," she replied, blushing.

"You're quite welcome," he stated, gazing into her bright blue eyes.

He removed one arm from her waist and brought it up to her hand, clasping in within his own. She pulled back slightly, allowing him to readjust their positions.

Suddenly, she was gliding across the dance floor in the arms of Jean-Luc Picard. Moving in and out of couples, swaying to the music, she allowed herself to be carried away. It wasn't everyday that she had an opportunity to dance like this, and she had never felt quite this way while dancing. It was a content feeling. A safe haven. In the arms of Jean-Luc, she realized with a start.

She broke from her reverie as he dipped her down to the floor. She followed his lead and arched back, feeling the strong support from his arm around her waist. Holding her. He held the dip for a moment, gazing into her eyes, thrilled in the knowledge that she was holding that gaze. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled her back up and smiled as her hand came to rest on his chest.

They were rewarded by the clapping of hands of those who just witnessed their performance. Beverly, slightly out of breath, could only look at him. She watched as Jack and Walker came up to them, clapping Jean-Luc on the back.

"Johnny! I didn't know you had it in you!" Walker shouted.

"I'll say! Well, Keel, I think it's pretty obvious who won this bet."

"Agreed." Walker turned to Beverly, whose cheeks were slightly flushed. "Well, Bev, what's your decision?"

Gathering herself together, Beverly slowed her breathing. "Well, you were all wonderful, but I'm going to have to go with Jean-Luc on this one, guys. He definitely knows how to show a girl a good time," she laughed, albeit a bit nervously.

"So we've been told," Walker chuckled. "And by more than one lady, that's for sure."

Beverly glanced at Jean-Luc sharply, watching as his features furrowed into a frown, not quite satisfied with the turn the conversation was taking.

"Yes, well," Picard cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be heading back to the ship. I've got an early duty tomorrow, and should probably get some rest."

Walker shot him a questioning look, but Picard chose to ignore it. Turning to Beverly, he smiled. "Thank-you for the dance. I enjoyed it immensely. Not to mention the honor of beating these two clowns," he told her, beaming. Leaning down, he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I'll see you next time we're back on Earth, Beverly. Try not to study too hard, okay?"

"I promise, Jean-Luc. Be careful out there, and try to keep these two in line," she teased.

"I _always_ try, Beverly. But there's only so much a man can do!" Becoming serious, he continued, "Take care of yourself."

"I will. You too."

The three watched as Picard left the club. Jack turned to Beverly and Walker. "Well, the night is still young. Anyone feel like Pareesi Squares?"

xxx

Beverly closed her eyes, relaxing as the sun spread its warmth across her features. She cast her thoughts towards her delayed companion. It had been close to five months since she had last seen Jean-Luc and Walker. Jack had been stationed at Starfleet Headquarters for a brief training stint. As a result, the two had been spending more and more time together, and becoming closer than she had ever imagined they would become.

"Hey there, gorgeous!"

Beverly opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Jack Crusher standing above her.

"Hi yourself, stranger. Where have you been? I've been waiting here for over half an hour," she asked in mock disdain.

"I had to run by and pick up a book a friend recommended," he responded.

Beverly looked at him in surprise. "Really? I thought you didn't care too much for reading."

"I don't. But then again, the book's not for me."

"No? Who's it for?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Here," he said, handing her a neatly wrapped package. "I think you'll find it quite _engaging,_ " he said with a sly smile.

Beverly looked at him curiously for a moment before unwrapping the book. Lifting it from the tissue paper, she read the title aloud. " _How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage_." She looked up at him for a moment and then back at the book. "I don't understand…" she began, then stopped as realization dawned upon her. "Jack, this isn't what I think it is, is it?"

He knelt down on one knee before her. Taking her hand, he answered, "I don't know. What do you think it is?" He watched as she tried to form a reply, and then stopped, failing in her attempt. "Beverly, you know I love you. I know that you have feelings for me. Even though we haven't really planned anything, we have entertained the thought of marriage."

"Yes, we have," she agreed quietly.

"I just thought 'why wait?' I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you by my side forever. I ..." his voice faltered.

"Jack, I..." she thought for a moment, casting her mind to the times she'd spent with him. They were some of the best memories she had. His carefree and easygoing manner always put her at ease with him. She felt comfortable with him. Safe...safe? She had felt safe with someone else in her life. But he wasn't here. He was in the stars. In his element, his world. Was there room for anything else in his universe? It certainly didn't seem that way. Communications were few and far between...and always so formal. Never personal. Never getting a glimpse into the man, only the officer. On the other, this man in front of her had opened his life, his heart to her. Shared secrets and dreams with her and only her. And she in turn, had told him of her wants, her desires. And he had understood. He understood her.

"Beverly?" Jack asked nervously.

Gazing into the eyes of the young officer, she saw love and devotion. Commitment. A lifetime. What else could she say?

"Jack, I want nothing more than to become Beverly _Crusher_ ," she said softly.

His eyes widened. "Is that a yes?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "That's a yes."

He jumped up to his feet, whooping loudly. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Breaking apart, he looked into her eyes, "Beverly, you don't know how happy you've made me! I can't believe this! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Well, it's ranking up there as one of the better ones in my book, too," she laughed.

"I've got to find a comm unit and get Walker! He's never going to believe this!" Kissing her once again. I'll be back in just a few, honey!" He shouted.

Beverly smiled, watching as Jack ran off towards the main building. She couldn't believe it. Had she just said yes? Was she really getting married? Placing her hands on her face, she felt how flushed it was. It had all happened so quickly. She was going to be married to Jack Crusher! Suddenly, she felt a happiness she had never known. He was a honorable man. A man who loved her, and only her. She was going to be Mrs. Jack Crusher!

"Beverly?"

Startled, she turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Jean-Luc? What are you doing here? I...I thought you and Walker weren't going to be back for another month or so," she said, fumbling with the words.

"Well, we've been having some problems with our warp drive, so I decided to bring her in while we were near Earth. Is something the matter, Beverly? You look flushed," he asked, concern rising in his voice.

"No ... I'm fine," she answered slowly. "Jean-Luc, there's something I want to tell you," she started.

"Yes?"

She was about to reply, when Jack's voice rang across the lawn. "Picard! Walker told me you were somewhere on campus! Why didn't you two tell us you were coming home?"

Smiling, Picard extended his hand. "Jack! It's great to see you. We didn't know we were coming or we would have sent you a subspace. How have you been?"

"Great! Life is going great," he beamed, smiling at Beverly. "Congratulate me, Johnny ... I'm getting married."

"Married? You?" Picard chuckled.

"Don't act so shocked, Picard. Believe it or not, I do have some qualities that ladies find desirable."

"For old time's sake, I'm not going to argue with you on that. Congratulations, Jack. Who's the lucky woman?"

Beverly watched Jean-Luc as Jack leaned over and placed his arms about her shoulders. "You're looking at her, Johnny," he said with pride. "The future Mrs. Jack Crusher."

Picard's mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Jack asked playfully.

"What? Oh, of course. Of course. Congratulations .. .to the both of you. I'm sure you'll both be very happy," he told them, regaining his composure and managing a smile.

"I know we will," Jack agreed, leaning over to kiss Beverly. "And Johnny, I want you there...at the wedding. I want you as my best man."

Jean-Luc looked at him in surprise. "Jack, are you sure? I mean, what about Walker, or …"

"No," Jack cut him off. "You're my best friend. I wouldn't have it any other way. Walker can escort Beverly." Turning to her, "That'd be okay, wouldn't it? I mean, he is the closest person you have to family here."

Beverly read the confusion on Jean-Luc's face and had pity on him. "Jack, we can discuss this later. Why don't you three go and celebrate? I'm going to go back to the dorm and tell Katie. Between the two of us, I'm sure everyone on campus will know by the end of the night," she laughed.

"Sounds great to me. Johnny, I'll run and get Walker and we'll meet you at the usual spot, okay?"

He was off and running before Picard could reply. Shifting slightly, he looked at Beverly. "So ..."

"So," she echoed.

"I really meant it when I said the best of luck to you. You couldn't ask for a better man than Jack. He's really smitten with you," Picard told her quietly.

"There are few like him," Beverly agreed, with a small laugh.

Jean-Luc smiled and chuckled.

"Ah, so he can laugh," Beverly teased.

Looking at her, he took an apologetic tone. "It's just that your announcement caught me a little off-guard. The last time I was here, you two were casually dating. Nothing serious. Now I come back and my best friends are getting married. You have to admit, it's a little unnerving."

"True," she conceded. "Better be careful. The next thing you know, it might be you."

Frowning slightly, he shook his head. "No, I don't think that'll be the case."

"Why?" she said, grinning. "You don't think you'll meet someone, fall in love, and live happily ever after?"

"Not in the foreseeable future, I don't. You forget, Beverly. Although Romeos come in handfuls, there are few Juliets in this life," he told her softly.

Beverly looked at him, taking in his silence. "Jean-Luc," she said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "I know there's someone out there for you. Just give it time. Someday the right woman will come along and it'll all fall into place."

He nodded at her. "Of course, you're right, Beverly. I just have a feeling that the time may be long in coming."

"You never know, Jean-Luc. You never know," she told him, shaking her head. "I have to go now, and you've got a celebration to catch. Why don't you go on? I'll see you boys later tonight."

"All right." He watched as she turned and began walking away. "Beverly?

"Yes, Jean-Luc?"

Running up to catch her, he caught her by the arm. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Our friendship. I hope it never changes. It's quite important to me."

"I think we can count on it being for a lifetime, Jean-Luc," she smiled.

"So do I." He hesitated for a moment, watching her. Then, slowly, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Lingering for a moment. Pulling back, he looked at her. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Beverly."

"Thank you," she whispered, keeping her gaze on his.

"Well, I should probably head over there. They'll think I've gotten lost."

"Yes ..."Beverly followed him with her eyes until he rounded the corner. Sighing softly, she whispered, to no one in particular, "You're right about one thing. There are few Juliets, Jean-Luc. But there are even fewer Romeos."


End file.
